In The Shadows
by Pinkskates
Summary: So a couple months after Cammie leaves Gallagher Academy to find out the answers to all her questions, she is captured with Zach who wasn't with her at the time. She then finds out... well read and you'll find out what learns. Plus ZAMMIE so no worries!
1. Chapter 1 The Man

A/N- Okay so this is my first fan fic and so I've read like a ton and one of my really good friends wrote one and so after falling in love with this sit she convinced my to write one. Yeah! Okay this story is set a couple months after Cammie leaves Gallagher Academy trying to find the answers to her many questions. Well so I think thats all you really need to now oh and if you haven't read the 4th book then you should probably before you read this fan fic cause you could get very confused but don't let me stop you from reading this….. So with out any further ado I give you…..

Chapter 1 The Man

**Cammie's pov**

I awoke with the feeling I ken all to well. Chloroform. When my sight became focused I found that I was sitting in a very cold, hard metal chair in a stainless steel room, the walls were probably about 6 inches thick so no one from the outside world could here you scream,with a door to the right of me. I then spotted the camera in the corner aimed right at me and Zach, who I now saw was next to me. His head hung down and he to was tied up in a chair that looked exactly the same as mine.

"Zach, where are we?" I asked, a little scarred he won't answer. _Oh please don't leave me Zach. Come on you can do it, I thought to myself. _

After 5 minutes of hoping, I moved to the fact that I had no plan to get us out. Then it hit me(not literally)Zach wasn't with me when I was captured. Was he following me? Who took me? oh no what am I going to do. Then with my luck Zach slowly sat up straight and half-heartedly said "Cammie, we shouldn't be talking it's too dangerous and to answer your question, I don't know where we are but I do know who took us."

"Do I want to know the answer or do I already know?" I said putting all the hope had that he didn't say the words I already knew were coming.

"Cammie you know..." he trailed off. Oh please don't say it, I just kept thinking.

"It's... the... um... you know... The Circle." It Came out! Well it had to be said sometime. Then for some reason at that moment the steel door burst open and a man flew in with confidence. He was very familiar looking.

"So I see your alive. You had us all scarred for quite awhile I may add." said the strange looking man. He could tell that I was trying to remember who he was. The moment we made eye to eye contact I remembered. He could see it too.

I went back to the first time I saw it. The picture.

**-Start of Flashback-**

_My mother had called me down to her office. She said that she wanted to share something with me and to come down to her office before dinner. When I walked in and sat down on the couch in my mother's office I felt so at home it was great. "Hey cam I just wanted to know how-" my mom was cut off by Professor Buckingham bursting in. She had to take a second to catch her breath and but before my mom could ask why she had just intruded in on are mom and daughter conversation when she bursted out "You need to come quick a seventh grader just fainted in Fibs' lab when conducting an experiment. He doesn't know why but it's really bad." When she finally stopped my mom calmly turned to me and said "Cam this won't be to long why don't you just stay here and I will be right back." Then turning to Buckingham she said "well lets get going we don't want to keep this seventh grader waiting anymore do we." and with that they both left closing the door behind them. I sat on the couch thinking to myself what could my mom possible want to talk to me about. After 5 minutes of waiting I decided to look around her office. It looked the same it did every year but I had this feeling that there was something new in it. I got up off the couch and went to other side of her desk. I saw the picture taken of me and her on Grandpa's ranch. Those were the good times I thought to myself. I opened all of the side drawers but there really wasn't much in them. I found a tube of lipstick that I'm pretty sure is also a laser if you turn it just right. There were the papers that were always there. Some classified and the some that weren't you know the stuff. Anyways I finally got to the middle drawer I opened it and what do I see in there... nothing but her computer keyboard. I would defiantly put something in there besides the keyboard. Instead of closing the drawer softly like all the others I kind of slammed it shut, a little mad I didn't find anything good. I heard a drop and when I looked down there was a milina file folder on the ground. I slowly and carefully picked it up, scarred it might blow up which was very possible but it didn't, I opened it and saw a picture. It looked vaguely familiar, there was a tall man standing next to "OMG, is that my...mom?" I said out-loud. Then I noticed the small girl in between them. I recognized her it was me, but I still didn't know who the man was. As soon as I heard the foot steps that were coming to my mother's office I quickly grabbed the photo and put the folder back where it was. I stuck the photo in my back pocket and sat back on the couch. My mom came in and said "Oh Cam why do seventh graders never listen to instructions it's so annoying how much they don't listen or follow instructions." _

_"So mom what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked really hoping it was nothing to important._

_"Oh, right um I was going to ask you how Macey is doing you know since she got here and all. Has she gotten to know everyone?" she said so calm and all after the seventh grader stuff._

_"Oh Mace is great. She just started to warm up to us and I think she knows everyone. Omg, I totally forgot I have to go help her study for her C&A test tomorrow. I almost forgot." I said._

_"Ok well you can go help her study and I'll see you at dinner." she said_

_"Thanks mom I love you so much." I said as I slipped out of her office. As soon as I was way from there I pulled out the picture and thought long and hard about who he could be. Then I remembered the eyes and then everything else came together. It was my dad I just knew it. but why was she keeping the picture hidden from me._

**-End of Flashback-**

I soon came rushing back to the present as the man I know knew was my father who I was told time after time that he was dead, but I never believed them. I stayed calm as I spoke the words dying to come out of my mouth "You left me and mom. They all said you were dead, but I always thought that there was a chance you weren't. Wait, why are you here?" I said really confused. I noticed that Zach was supper confused with everything.

"Wait Cam, who is this and how do you know him?" Zach said trying to put it all together in his head.

"Zach ah well this is my dad?" I said trying to believe what just came out of my mouth.

"Cammie is that you? Well of course it's you but oh wow I can't believe what I'm seeing" said my dad so happy but I could tell he was nervous about something. My eyes were starting to get watery. I tried to hold back the tears but I just couldn't do it. I had so many questions but I knew that it was only the beginning of my journey.

A/N- Okay so how was it? Did I do a good job for the first time? I really hope you liked it. So please review I love constructive criticism! And please if you have any questions at all please pm me and I will try to answer them as soon as I can!

Thanks so much for reading!

P.S. I will try to write and put the next chapter up as soon as I can. My life is so crazy that I was going to put up this chapter on Thursday but got so busy that it's Saturday Night and I'm posting it.


	2. Chapter 2 Cammie

**A/N ok so I figured I would update but I thought I was going to a couple weeks ago. I was very mad at myself for ditching the dates I said I would write and post and everything but here it is. I have tell you this but I checked my email a couple weeks ago and it was full with notifications and I was in awe that so many people would like read my story well so I'm updating for three reasons One because I love to write and Two well because I learned that so many people like my story or well I hope they do and that if I don't one of my best friends is going to really and I mean really mad if I don't so here it is…..**

**P.S. I realized that I forgot to disclaim this last time so I think to make it easier I'm only going to disclaim it once and so get mad that I'm not like making a mini disclaimer story every time like so people do I just don't think I could do that anyway enjoy…**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and I mean absolutely nothing Ally owns everything except my plot that's mine and any characters that are not in the books so yeah this is officially disclaimed!**

Chapter 2

**Zach's POV**

I have been awake for a while now I just can't stop thinking of Cammie, who is sitting in a metal chair just like mine. She's just sitting there, lifeless, and of course, I can't get up and walk over and comfort her because I'm stuck in a STUPID CHAIR! _Calm down, you need to think of a plan to get the two of us out_ I told myself. I already knew who took us. That's pretty easy considering everything, but for those who don't know it was the Circle. They have been after Cammie for a long time.

After she left Gallagher Academy to go find answers to questions about her dad and a whole lot of other things - but I'm not going to go in to those details - I went after her 'cause I knew she would need my help. I had been tailing her for a month and she noticed me a few times and then lost me, so she thought. Anyway, I had been tailing her when all of a sudden someone grabbed me, which by the way is really hard to do, then drugged me and that's when I found myself in this stainless steel room in this STUPID CHAIR! Soon after I calmed down, exhaustion finally caught up to me and I succumbed to sleep. I knew when I woke up again Cammie would be awake too and I would have a lot of explaining to do.

Soon, I woke up to the sweet voice of Cammie across the room.

"Zach, where are we?" She asked, a little scared that I won't answer.

After 5 minutes of thinking if I should tell her who took us, I slowly sat up straight and half-heartedly said "Cammie, we shouldn't be talking it's too dangerous to answer your question, I don't know where we are but I do know who took us."

"Do I want to know the answer or do I already know?" She said putting all the hope she had in it so that I didn't say the words she already knew were coming.

"Cammie you know..." I trailed off_. Oh please don't make me say it_, I thought.

"It's... the... um... you know... The Circle," I said.

Then at that moment the steel door burst open and a man flew in with confidence. He was very familiar looking.

"So I see you're alive. You had us all scared for quite a while I may add," said the old and extremely strange looking man. He could tell that Cammie was trying to remember who he was. The moment they made eye contact it looked as if Cammie remembered.

"You left me and mom. They all said you were dead, but I always thought that there was a chance you weren't. Why are you here?" Cammie said really confused. She noticed that I was also just as confused with everything as she was. Maybe more. I hate it when someone knows a lot more than me.

"Wait Cam, who is this and how do you know him?" I said trying to put it all together in my head.

"Zach, ah well, this is my dad," She said trying to believe what just came out of her mouth.

"Cammie is that you? Well of course it's you but, oh wow I can't believe what I'm seeing!" said her dad happily, but Cammie and I could both tell he was nervous about something. I noticed Cammie's eyes were starting to get watery. She tried to hold back the tears but she just couldn't do it. I had so many questions and all my thoughts were whirling around in my head as I tried to figure it all out.

**Matthew Morgan's POV**

I'm in shock right now. I never thought that I would ever see my Cammie again but here she is sitting right in front of me. I have hope now, the hope I needed, the hope that I could get out of here. Well I have to get her out of here… and whoever this other kid is too.

"You left me and mom. They all said you were dead, but I always thought that there was a chance you weren't. Wait, why are you here?" she said really confused. I noticed that the other kid was looking supper confused with everything.

"Wait Cam, who is this and how do you know him?" the kid said trying to put it all together in his head.

"Zach, ah well, this is my dad," I heard Cammie say as a question.

Wait she just said something, wait what was it … Zach. His name is Zach. Hold on I know that name! He looks just like….. Could it be …. No. He was the same age as her when I last saw him…. Goode.

"Cammie is that you? Well of course it's you but, oh wow I can't believe what I'm seeing," I said happily, but she could tell I was nervous about something. I knew that at any time someone could come in. I saw Cammie's eyes were starting to get watery. She tried to hold back the tears but just couldn't do it. I had so much to tell her but not a lot of time to do it. I had a feeling that someone would bust in at any moment, so I said "Cammie I just want you to know that I love you and that just because I ah… changed sides, um, this doesn't mean I don't love you and your mom. Please don't be mad at me."

The whole time I was saying that I told her with my eyes that I'm not on their side. I just knew I had to switch sides to keep them off of Cammie and her mom for as long as I could. Then she gave me a look which I read as _I trust you and just how are we going to get out of here_? We continued on like this for a while saying stuff every once in a while to make sure no one saw what we were really doing. We started formulating our plan…

**A/N- Suspense! Cliff hanger! What did you think? Did I do a good job? Ok so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise that I will update next weekend today was the first time in a while a sat down with one of my best friends who after reading the first chapter said she was going to be my editor so that the story would make sense. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review and stuff! I'm really sorry if the Characters are OOC I'm trying to keep them normal but that's hard cause I'm not Ally Carter. R&R!**

**-Samsam**


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**A/N- Hey everyone I'm super sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I have been so crammed at school but thankfully it's almost done I have been trying to post this chapter for while now but never could meet with my editor but today is the day we meet up! Finally I know! So here you go…**

**Chapter 3- The plan**

**Liz's POV**

_**-Flashback-**_

_"oopsy dasiy," I said when I looked down to see all of my ultra-mini trackers on the ground, well at least I think it was all of them, they're too small to tell._

_"Liz, what'd you do?" Macey assumed as she rounded the corner into The Hall of History where I was. _

_"Oh, um__,__ I think I dropped all of my ultra-mini trackers right around here," I said gesturing to the ground around me._

_"Lizzie, let's get back to the room. You can pick them up later," a tired Bex said. _

_"Yeah, but both of you are helping me!" I said sternly._

_**-Flashback-**_

I was opening up my laptop to figure out where all of my ultra-mini trackers were. As soon as they popped up, my computer started beeping.

"Omg!" I yelled.

"What is it?" asked Macey as she and Bex came over to me.

"Um, well, beeping means that a tracker is moving, and well, one's moving alright!" I said very slowly so that they could understand.

"Someone at school could have stepped on one," countered Bex. I looked at the screen to see where the moving tracker was, and I almost had a heart-attack because it wasn't at Gallagher. It was in New York. New York City to be exact.

"Um... Guys I think I just found Cammie!" I said nervously and excited all at once.

"What?" They both screamed, knocking me over to look at my computer.

"Hey calm down!" I yelled. They both froze and slowly looked up at me.

"What?" I asked really confused.

"It's ok Liz," They said running up and hugging me. We stayed like that for 2 minutes and 54 seconds before I said,

"I love being hugged and all, but we got to get packed, get to New York City and save Cammie!" After 13 seconds and it processed in their heads, we started packing. Macey was running from place to place throwing clothes everywhere and anywhere she could. Bex was packing every and any kind of weapon she could find, while I was packing as much of my new technology as I could.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

When we finished packing, Bex had 3 bags filled to the brim with weapons, Macey had 4 bags for herself and 2 each for Bex, Cammie, and I, while I had 3 bags and 2 laptops. Somehow when Macey was packing, she called the airport so that we could take her jet to New York tomorrow. Now all we had to do was talk to Mrs. Morgan.

After walking for 3 minutes and 56 seconds we reached Mrs. Morgan's office. Bex knocked and less than 5 seconds later we hear "Oh come in girls," from inside. When we enter her office I take in the couch, chairs, bookcase, and the windows behind her desk. Just about everything except that Mr. Solomon and Abby were standing in the shadows. I almost jumped when Abby said, "So girls, what did you find?"

How she knew, I really didn't know.

"Yes. we... ah... found... um..."I said really unsure if I should say it.

"What Liz is trying to say, is we found Cammie-" Bex said calmly before getting interrupted by Mr. Solomon.

"If you... how... I... never mind I don't want to know."

"As I was saying before we found Cammie and we are leaving tomorrow at 8am for New York, so pack!" Bex finished and we started exiting.

"Tomorrow? Packing? What do you mean?" Mrs. Morgan said, still trying to recover as to what we just told her.

"We, meaning Bex, Liz, Abby, Mr. Solomon, you and I are leaving on my jet to New York City, where Cammie is, tomorrow. So the three of you need to pack," said Macey for the first time.

"Any more surprises Miss McHenery?" said Mr. Solomon eyeing us.

"Now that you mention it Grant and Jonas will be meeting us there," She said calmly.

"What? Why are they coming?" I said really confused.

"Oh we forgot to tell you, Lizzie, but Grant called me and asked if Zach had come by to see Cammie cause he didn't know where Zach was. So I told him that Cammie ran away, but not with Zach, and he was freaking out about this. He said that if we found Cammie, Zach would most likely be with her or trying to save her because she is probably caught up in something big," Bex finished.

"Oh, ok, wait that means Jonas can help me!" I said, starting to get excited.

"Well Mrs. McHenry, is that all?" Mr. Solomon asked us again.

"Yeah that's just about it," Macey replied.

"Ok girls why don't you leave us to talk, and you can get a good night's sleep. We'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Morgan said, now fully recovered, or as much as she could be.

"Ok, good night," we said at the same time, exiting.

When we got back to our room, we all got ready for bed.

"Good night guys! See you in the morning," I said sleepily.

"Night Liz. Night Mace," said Bex.

"Night guys," Macey said, and then turned the light out.

**A/N- So what did you think great, good, bad what? Please review! Ok so I just want to let everyone know that since schools ending that means finals! So I won't be posting till the 14****th**** of June! Sad I know but I'll put up 2 or 3 chapters when I do! Yay for that! Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4 New York part 1

**A/N- Hey everyone so sorry I didn't post when I said. I had babysitting, then I was at my grandparents house and they don't have wireless Internet and their computer is really slow and I wasn't allowed to use it! Plus on top of all that I was getting ready for camp which I leave for on the 22nd but have no fears I will hopefully post one update when I'm gone but I'll have a couple of chapters done and almost ready to post when I get back. My amazing friends are helping with that so it might happen or it might not, but were gonna try it but please don't be mad if it doesn't work. At least know I tried cause I'm sending the chapter I write by snail mail and then they're sending me an e-mail back as soon as they get it and then more snail mail and more e-mails and then we might have a chapter who knows. Sucks I know but here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for...**

**Chapter 4: New York part 1**

**Bex's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the screaming of none other than Macey McHenry.

"Macey, what the bloody hell are you screaming about?" I asked angry that she woke me up.

"Oh sorry I forgot what I wanted to wear on the plane," She said reminding me that we leaving to get Cammie today.

"The plane! OMG! I almost forgot!" Liz said, joining the conversation.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" I said, but really didn't need an answer, because we all just started getting ready anyway. I couldn't believe we were going to rescue Cammie!

**~ 45 minutes later ~**

After Macey approved us and we had made it into the limo, Mr. Solomon asked, "So where are we meeting the boys?"

"Well I gave them the information in code that only Jonas and I know so they should be at the hotel at seven thirty pm tonight," Liz explained. In all my happiness I hadn't realized that we arrived at Macey's private hangar.

After getting our bags out of the limo, we made our way into the hanger and onto the plane.

"Hey Mace does your plane have wi-fi?" Liz asked, really hoping it did.

"Of course it dose Liz, and you know the password right?" Macey answered.

"Um… I don't think I do?" she said super confused.

"It's Peacock right?" I said joining the conversation.

"Well duh!" Macey said.

"That makes sense," Liz said.

"Of cour-" Macey started before getting interrupted by Abby, "Lady's let get this show on the road here I have a niece and future nephew to go save."

"Well everyone relax and enjoy the ride because we're not relaxing anytime soon after this plane lands," Macey said reclining the chair she was in.

After landing and getting in a second limo we made it to the hotel at 6:30 pm. Our timing was bloody awesome and all we needed to do was wait for the boys to show up. When we pulled up, I realized that we were staying at the Plaza hotel. I had heard from my parents that is was a great hotel, 5 stars even. Well Macey sure loves her hotels! When we walked in, I think almost died the hotel was bloody awesome I sure had to thank Macey when I got a chance. Macey checked us in and we managed to make it over to the elevators with out seeing anyone suspicious. Macey turned to Mr. Solomon, Aunt Abby, and Cam's mom and said, "You three are going to be staying in the Plaza suite on the 17th floor. You can take this elevator right up there. Here's your key," She handed Abby the key and we started to turn around along with Macey but stopped when Mr. Solomon asked, "And where will you be staying ladies?"

"Oh us, well, were staying in The Royal Plaza Suite on the top floor if you need us," Macey said slyly while walking towards a private elevator where she said, "And this is our ride up, girls."

The boring ride up was only 3 or 4 minutes, but I lost count because I was too excited. When the doors opened we walked into the suite. Macey turned to Liz and I and said, "Your sharing the second Junior suite, I'm taking the master suite and when Grant and Jonas get here they're taking the first Junior suite cause it's smaller. Oh and Bex, don't worry about not having a place to practice moves cause we have a personal gym, and Liz, the study is all yours for the tech stuff. Go get situated and I'll meet you in the living room in 20 minutes." Macey started to walk away but turned back and winked.

Liz and I made our way to our suite after finding the floor plan map, memorizing it and leaving it in the boys room to look at when they got here. We entered only to here the door bell 5 seconds later. Liz and I shared a glance to each other, both not knowing what to do. We meet Macey in the foyer with the main door. After getting in our attack positions we opened the door to find...

**A/N- Ok I it might be shortish but don't worry the next one will be hopefully super long! So everyone guess who's at the door! Cliffy... yes! Good... well I hope so! Review so I know what you think! I feel so bad I didn't post this sooner but you got it in the end! I hoped you liked it. I'll be back from camp and have a computer latest the 20th of July but my mom might bring her laptop with her and I might be able to write in the car! Hopefully! **

**3 Samsam**


	5. Chapter 5 New York part 2  Suprises

**A/N- Hey everyone so sorry it's taken forever! I just would like to say that we tried to do the plan but epicly failed because the very first rough draft got lost in the mail but no worries cause we wrote a new one and in my opinion this one is so much better! I hope you enjoy so here it is...**

**New York Part 2 - Surprises**

**Re-cap:**  
><em>We meet Macey in the foyer with the main door. After getting in our attack positions we opened the door to find...<em>

**Macey's P.O.V**

I meet Bex and Liz in the Foyer, where we got in our attack positions and opened the door to find... a cow. A COW!

"Guys why is there a cow?" Liz asked very suspiciously.

"Moo," said the cow in question. "This is all a little too childish for anyone we know right?" I thought, "Wait the one person we all know who would come up with something like this would be…"

"Hey guys who do we know who would come with something so childish like this?" I asked. Suddenly we all knew the answer.

"Grant," We all said at the same time.

"Aw man I thought you'd never guess it was me and Jonas in this cow suit," Grant said from inside the suit. I opened the door wider for them to come in and take off the suit. Grant draped the cow suit over his arm as he said, "What's up?"

"Well I'm going back to my room-" I started before getting interrupted by Jonas saying "And where is our room?"

"Oh yeah you're staying in the first Junior suite, and as I was saying before, you two are coming with me to my room, now." I said pointing to Liz and Bex.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**** {A/N- Didn't see that coming did ya! :) }**

**Three days after the girls get in town...**

After being in here for what we think has been 4 days we have a plan. Zach and I have moved around from cell to cell. We were told that we were staying in the newest cell, we have been in this one for a while. I really did not mind cause we had planed to escape tonight anyway. My dad, wow didn't think I would be able to say that again, is going to put a copy of every key on a key chain and put it in the bread that's coming with our dinner tonight. As Zach and I were having a conversation with our eyes about the plan, the door opened and in walked a guard caring our food.

After the guard left we carefully opened the bread and found a key ring full of keys for each of us. When the time came to escape the cell Zach and I slowly walked up to the door. Zach put in the key that matched the key hole and turned it. We slowly pulled open the door to find...

**A/N- So how was it, good, bad, somewhere in between? Kind of cliffy I know but I just had to do it other wise there would be no fun for me. Ok, so, it is short but it has to be this way and I promise that the next ones will be longer! Ok, anyways, again guys I'm sorry it's taken forever to update but don't worry cause the next chapter should be up soon. It's in the process of being written and edited. I'm not sure how many more chapters we're going to do but there is a great possibility of there being a sequel. So till next time! Review!**  
><strong>-Sam Sam<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 The Break Out Part 1

**A/N- Hey everyone, super sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever. I know because I get reminders like everyday from my friend. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it ends most of the suspense from the last chapter. Love the reviews, they make my day :) Now without further ado, the long awaited...**

**Chapter 6- The Break Out Part 1**  
><strong>Re-Cap:<strong>  
><em>After the guard left we carefully opened the bread and found a key ring full of keys for each of us. When the time came to escape the cell, Zach and I slowly walked up to the door. Zach put in the key that matched the key hole and turned it. We slowly pulled open the door to find...<em>

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

Nobody. The hall way was empty. I looked at Zach to find that he looked as confused as I was. We expected to at least find guards!

After debating whether or not to go, we made our way down the hall. I was keeping an eye out for secret passage ways when I saw one. I went up to the wall and pushed in a stone I noticed was slightly different from the rest. 13 seconds after the wall fell through the floor and all that was left was a square arch.  
>"It's a tunnel!" I said, super excited that I had just found a passage way.<br>"Let's get the blue prints before we take this tunnel," Zach said, walking toward a door down the hall.  
>When we got to the door we waited 30 seconds and listened to see if any one was inside...nothing. Zach tried the door and it opened. I looked in expecting for it to be a storage closet, but found it was full of blueprints. They lined the walls, ranging from anything to everything. Zach reached in and grabbed the base's blueprints and two flashlights he had found on a storeroom shelf.<br>"So where does the tunnel lead to, Zach?" I asked.  
>"It goes straight to the control room, ha! What dumb luck!" Zach said, almost bursting out laughing.<br>We made our way back towards the tunnel we had found earlier. I pushed in the same stone as before and, just like before, the wall fell through the floor only leaving a square arch. This time when we stepped in, we turned on our newly gained flashlights. I took the lead while Zach looked at the map. After 10 minutes of walking and following the path, we arrived at a fork. Left or right. I turned to look at Zach, since he had the map, and asked, "Which way?"  
>"We should go to the...<br>**Jonas' P.O.V.**  
>"We have a location," Liz said.<br>"She's on the move," I said to Liz.  
>We had just finished our plan and were putting it into place. Liz and I were told to stay in the van and monitor everything while Bex, Macey, Grant, Cammi's mom and Mr. Solomon went into the Cirlce's base. It was a good plan, except now, Cammie was moving, and that did not sit right with us.<br>"Hey guys we have a problem..." I said in to the coms.  
>"What kind of problem, Jonas?" said Mr. Solomon.<br>"Well, Cammie is kind of moving right now, more like running really," Liz answered for me.  
>"That could be a problem or it might not. One, they could be moving her, which I don't think is right, 'cause you said she's running. Two, she could be escaping, which would explain the running," Macey said, very matter of fact.<br>"I say we bust in and cause a distraction because knowing her, she's probably escaping," said Bex.  
>"Ok lets implement plan<em> Alpha<em>," Grant told the group.  
>"What?" Macey asked.<br>"You know that plan that we came up at that place when were doing that thing that time?" Grant said jokingly.  
>"You idiot," Bex and Macey said at the same time.<br>"Wait for it," said Jonas.  
><em>Slap!<em> "Ow!" Grant said rubbing his head, "What was that for?"  
>"You're the only one who didn't see that coming," said Bex.<br>"Let's just go in _ladies,_" Mr. Solomon said.  
>"Hey! I take offence to that!" retorted Grant.<br>**Bex's P.O.V.**  
>We decided to sneak in though one of the side ventilation shafts. We were working our way through when we came across a laser grid. <em>Why a laser grid? And in vents too!<em> I thought.  
>"Laser grid up ahead," I said into the coms.<br>"Want me to disable it?" Liz asked.  
>"Nope, there's grate right before it. Perfect for starting our distraction," I said.<br>"Ok, be careful," she replied.  
><strong>AN- # lolz (: Haha I just had to do that! Ok, as you can see I finally updated and I'm super sorry, life has just been super-duper crazy...but, I am now back on track I will hopefully update by the end of January to begining of February. Things are pretty crazy again with finals coming up and skating competitions to go to. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it answered all of your questions. If you still have questions, PM me or type it in a review. Love the reviews :). See you next time! -Love SamSam**


End file.
